The Reaper and Witch
by 88EvilnBored88
Summary: Death the Kid is assigned that changed his life forever. Something is coming to Shibusen and it's after the new girl Maka Albarn, the first witch to attend DWMA. Death the Kid falls for the witch even though they're natural enemies...How will this ironic-love story go? AU Kid x Maka Review please Currently being re-edited
1. The Mission

**Evil n Bored: I made a new name because it suits me so well for the Bunny overlord like me Mwhahaha! **

**Kid: so why are you rewriting this then and then what do we call you if you're not TJ then**

**EnB: FOOL! I am EnB (pronunciation: Ee-bee) sounds like Evee! Also since I felt I could make my story less confusing.**

**Maka: so what are going to change? Also are you getting rid of characters like Tori or something**

**EnB: actually Tori is staying because readers seemed to like her but I might introduce her early and have others including Kid struggles people accepting her like in earlier reviews.**

**And maybe might add other OCs of people I work with as writing partners but it's just a thought also new deleted scenes! Yay! **

**Maka & Kid: Oh lord death helps us...**

**EnB: Start the story! I might even do an intro song from a season of Bleach I saw (yes I'm watching Bleach and I'm still waiting for Ichigo to save Rukia and they're dragging it along in my frustration) **

_**88EvilnBored88 does not own Soul Eater no matter how many times I blow out the candles on a cake (even when it's not my birthday)**_

**Reaper & Witch Re-Edit Version**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Mission**

A teenage boy wearing a white dress shirt with a comic skull ornament fastened to his shirt collar. Wearing black jacket with white decorations embroidered on the shoulders and front, black dress pants, and black loafers. The boy was pale, black hair with three white stripes that wrapped half way on the left side of his head.

His hands were stuffed in his pants pockets while walking under the red guillotined path surrounded by a desert full of jagged crossed grave stones. The sky was a bright blue with wisps of white fluffy clouds floating by. He kept walking with a blank look on his face until the guillotined path came to an end where a few steps led to a smooth-stoned platform with a ten foot tall mirror with three candles one on each side of the curved mirror at the end of the circled platform. The boy looked up when interrupted from his thoughts by a high pitched voice with a blank look in his amber eyes and pale features.

"Hello, Hello Kiddo-kun thanks for coming! I've got an important job for you" Lord Death to his son. Lord Death was wearing a jagged robe that made his body out of proportion and had a comic skull mask same as the ornament Death the Kid is wearing.

Death the Kid twitched at the mention of his pet name his Father has given him when he was little but chose to stretch the little self control he had and ignore it. "Father what's the mission you have for me?" Kid questioned.

"I felt that you were perfect for the job so I called you down here for you to guide someone here to the Death Room to be protected under the DWMA." Lord Death said putting his boxed glove together.

"A guide?" Kid said raising an eyebrow in confusion. _Protecting who exactly?_ Kid thought to himself.

"Right you are son. I need you to go to the forest at the edge of Death City to protect and guide Death Scythe's daughter back to the Academy." Lord Death explained. "Make sure she gets back here unharmed"

"Seems easy enough Father but who am I protecting exactly and why?" Kid said not entirely sure what his Father's motives are on having him do this mission. His Father always seems to hide things from him and always had trouble trusting his Father about what he told him or what he was thinking considering the mask he wore blocked off almost all emotions.

"I'll explain that part when you bring her back here but she is my current Death Scythes daughter and she's endanger so no time to waste now shoo, shoo and remember UNHARMED" Lord Death said emphasizing 'unharmed' to make his point while moving his box white gloves in a shooing motion and Kid got the point his Father was making and turning on his heels and walked down the few steps and backed on the guillotined pathway that stretched all the way to the big red doors.

As he walked under the guillotines, Kid thought to himself and began to space out ignoring the occasional wispy cloud that would fly by his face._ Why does Death Scythe's daughter need protection? I wonder why she isn't in the Academy. What is this person is li-_

**BAM!**

Kid's thoughts were interrupted by a big red door to the face and a loud giggly voice "KIDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-KUN~" A girl slightly taller than Kid, with short shoulder length hair and bangs cut a little above the eyebrow. Big blue eyes full of happiness, wearing pumpkin shorts, black high heel knee boots, with a sleeveless red shirt and short silver tie that shoes her slightly tan skin with a cowboy hat slammed the door in Kid's face while having one arm out and a leg in the air with a big smile on her face not really paying attention to her surroundings.

"Huh…? Where'd Kid-kun go?" The giddy blonde questioned looking around unaware of what happened to her meister and started to turn her head left to right searching for her "missing" meister.

"Um…Patty…" The short blonde girl turned around to see her big sister standing next to the unconscious Kid with a bump on his forehead and a nosebleed. "I think you swung the door too hard…" Liz said with a sweat drop as she looked at her meister sprawled out on the floor. Liz sighed slightly annoyed and pulled out the emergency first aid kit she carries around when situations like this happened and kneeled down to with a white 'x' bandage on the bump on Kid's forehead and stuffed his nose with tissues to stop the bleeding.

Liz and Patty had the similar features to be twins but differences in hairstyles and clothing. Liz had more serious look in her eyes, longer hair that was parted in the middle, and a sun kissed tan. They had the same clothes and color patterns just Liz had jeans and wore silver bracelets on her wrists and black ankle boots but the rest was the same.

They're the Thompsons sisters that grew up in New York born as weapons and used that power to their advantage till Kid befriended them and gave them a roof under their head and food in exchange for being his weapons.

Kid snapped awake angry and jumped to his feet stomping and yelling at the younger Thompson sibling "PATTY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SWINGING THOSE DOORS YOU BAFOON!"

The younger Thompson sister just giggled "Sowwwwy Kid-kun~" she apologized in between laughter from the way Kid's reaction. Kid was still seething until Liz interrupted the little argument.

"Hey Kid, what did Lord Death want?" Liz crossed her arms over her chest and Kid turned to look at the older Thompson sister regaining his composure before speaking and adjusted his posture.

"Father gave us a mission to guide Death scythe's daughter from somewhere she lives in the forest possibly a cabin and then guide her to the Death room for reasons my father have not explain to me but he wants her unharmed" Kid explained still feeling confused himself about why his father never explained why or where Death scythe is exactly.

The trio continued walking down the empty hallway since class was still going on. The walls were an orange-tan stone with arch windows and columns lined up symmetrically as Kid walked in a straight line in the middle down the hall with Liz was to Kid's left an Patty was to Kid's right as they walked out the entrance of the gothic-castle like building that had large candles and comical skulls used as an entrance being supported by parts of it together.

Once they made it out to campus yard and reached the end of the stone steps exiting the DWMA and the sky was full of warm colors like orange and red with a mix of purple and dark blue as the sun tried fighting off sleep waking up and going back to sleep as a bit of drool hanged from the corner of its mouth.

"Liz, Patty" Kid said signaling for them to transform into weapon form.

"Hai~" Patty said saluting as she was enveloped in a pink light. Liz nodded and was surrounded by a pink light same as her little sister and they were shrunk in sized and moved to Kid's hands.

The light took form into pistols, the light shattered away to show silver pistols that are held upside down with a shinigami comical skull on the hilt, the guns looked identical which made Kid want them as weapons in the first place when he picked them up off the streets of New York.

Liz's reflection appeared on the pistol that looked a little frightened. "Wait Kid, Where does Death Scythe's daughter live exactly?"

"In a forest near the edge of Death City" Kid answered.

"Y-y-you mean at n-night?!" Liz stuttered in panic as a thousand thoughts through her head about what could happen at night in a dark scary forest in death city.

"Don't panics Liz if you get scared just go to sleep" Kid replied not really wanting to deal with an anxiety attack from Liz. Patty just laughed through her resonance with the two of them and answered.

"Yeah don't worry big sis there's nothing to be afraid of!"

**DING DONG KILL KONG!**

"Class is ending, let's go" Kid said wanting to finish this mission done for his Father. Kid held his pale hand out in front of him

"Beelzebub" Kid muttered and wisps of skulls came out of his hand using magic and a small purple light took form of a skateboard that had two shinigami skulls reflecting each other on the bottom of the green and black skateboard. The magic-infested skateboard levitated in front of Kid and he stepped on balancing himself and holding the pistols the same way he's positioned.

They started to go west side of death city where the forest. It was fall so all the trees were dead. Death city at night felt uncanny and the sky was now a midnight blue and the sleepy sun was replaced with a grinning moon with sleepless eyes and crooked grin showing all its white teeth proved it's on a new moon since there was no blood dripping through its teeth.

Death the Kid flew through the night sky as the wind blew his hair back and dodged some of the taller buildings. It was eerie and late at night giving the unsettling feeling that would just make you shudder. The trio came to a stop at the entrance to the forest considering they couldn't fly through with too many trees in the way.

Kid landed and held his hand out having him land on his feet as he summoned Beelzebub to return. The twin pistols glowed bright pink again and transformed back to their regular forms when Kid through them behind. Liz was stretching her muscles muttering something about being in weapon form for too long makes her tired and Patty took in the scenery of where they were at with big blue eyes full of excitement.

"Hey Onee-chan where in the forest would you think Death Scythe's daughter lives since there isn't much here?" Patty questioned innocently.

Liz froze and looked around. In Liz Thompsons's mind this place was her worst nightmare seeing how all the trees looked bare and creepy like hands ready to grab her._ I hope there aren't any ghosts here or werewolves or witches or worst of all…clowns…_ Liz thought to herself as she clung to her little sister for dear life as she knew it.

"I'm not sure Patty maybe if we follow the path we'll see, you lead the way" Liz said trying to sound confident and brave but her quivering wasn't helping at all for the brave act. She looked over at Kid who didn't really say much and looked kind of frozen.

"Uhhh Kid is everything alright over there" Liz said slightly worried for her meister she turned to Patty who was drawing in the sandy ash soil with a tree branch leaving her sister vulnerable to the forest. Liz noticed Kid was starting to scratch his head a lot and twitch every few seconds.

_Oh no….not right now! What about the mission?! _Liz thought mentally freaking out coming up with the best solution for this situation but came up with nothing. She was interrupted by a scream of frustration and loathing.

"AHHHHH HOW COULD ANYONE STAND SUCH A HORROR! ALL OF IT IS OFF BALANCED GRAAAAAAAHHHHH" Kid screamed in frustration with an appalled look on his face and fell on his hands and knees banging his fists into the ashy soil. "Useless garbage…" Kid muttered.

"Oh lord death…" Liz muttered annoyed not wanting to deal with a meltdown. "Kid what's wrong this time" Liz asked annoyed crouching down in front of Kid to face his level.

"The trees…there…horribly asymmetrical…I don't think I can make it" Kid said with his voice sounding hoarse like he was about to be sick and Patty came up behind Liz and hugged her head looking over to see what's wrong.

"Kid…I really think you'll survive we just got to find Death Scythe's daughter and take her back to the academy I'm sure you can live through a couple of unsymmetrical trees now let's go before anything horrible happens, I'm sure you'll be the best grim reaper you could be so let's complete this mission!" Liz said in a motherly voice

"YEAH, LET'S GO KID-KUN!" Patty said getting giddy as she struck a pose.

Kid slowly lifted his head looking teary eyed with a puppy face looking up at the two girls "Do you really mean that?" Kid sniffled and the girls smile and nodded. Kid got up and regained his composure as if nothing happened. "Alright then let's get going then" Kid said walking downs the ash soil path with Patty trailing behind him chanting "YAY, YAY, YAY"

Liz sweat dropped awkwardly still crouched down with an annoyed look on her face _*sigh* Rich kids are too naïve, I don't know whether he's a pain in the ass or easy to deal with…_ Liz thought and heard the wind howl and looked around terrified and ready to cry.

"WAIT UP PATTY DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND" Liz yelled running after the two until she clung to Patty again like her life depended on it. Patty just laughed at her scared-y cat sister.

After a twenty minute walk through the dark forest they reached the point where there were Japanese paper lanterns with different painted designs hanging on the tree as a welcoming guide and made Liz a little less scared knowing there was light and not relying on Kid's sense of direction and glowing amber eyes not really helping her fear of the dark just making it more scary.

"Wow~ They look so pretty" Patty said in awe as she looked at the paper lanterns with different water colored animals and flowers painted on the white paper lanterns connecting to each with thin red thread that looked almost invisible.

"I'm guessing we're getting closer to who we're supposed to be protecting" Kid said looking around the lit path way for any sign of a trap.

"You're right though Patty these do look beautiful, I wonder what Death scythe's daughter is like." Liz questioned as she looked in amazement at the water colored details feeling much more relax.

"Hopefully nothing like Death Scythe" Kid said. Death Scythe was known for being an alcoholic and a womanizer ever since he's known the man but was curious as well mainly because his Father gave him no details on the girl.

"Hahahaha that's true I never knew Death Scythe had a daughter though. Why would she live out somewhere so dark and isolated?" Patty said laughing.

"Maybe she's-", Liz was cut off by an explosion with smoke coming from that pumpkin house…? An orange house that was shaped like a larger pumpkin stacked up on a smaller pumpkin with a dark green vine coming out of the smaller pumpkin and a little window sill and a little garden. The windows were open and letting out a lot of smoke and dust into the sky with the smell of burnt fish filling the air.

Kid took out a handkerchief and placed it over his nose and mouth to block out the smell and Liz gave Kid the _"are you serious" _look. Kid just shrugged as Patty started to laugh "Everything went BOOM!"

"DAMN IT, Blair I told you not to cook in the house if you're going to cook burnt fish! Get me the fire extinguisher quickly before you burn the house down!" A female voice said in an angry tone as the group watch the scene goes down while standing in the front yard.

"Gomenasai Maka-chan I was hungry and you were busy-nya~" Another voice said it sounded more feline.

The three saw a little purple cat run past the window and grab a red bottle which the group assumed was the fire extinguisher and drag it by her mouth a little more slowly as she ran past open window on the first floor. The smoke was clearing up and just left way too much foam.

"*sigh* Next time Blair just ask and don't assume…I'm going to read outside till all this foam clears up you're welcome to join me" The female voice said that Kid assumed was Maka and the little kitty they just saw was Blair.

The door knob twisted open and a girl with sand blonde hair that went half way down her back and her bangs short that were slightly being pushed down by her witch's hat that seemed to spiral sideways, big emerald green eyes, slightly tan skin that looked like a soft peach, a black cape that went over her shoulders with a green tank top under it, black shorts that went mid thigh, green thigh socks that matches her tank top, black boots that went to her shins, and black gloves that go to her forearms, there were sand blonde bunny ears sticking out of the witch's hat that fell floppy like. She was holding the purple cat in one arm that had big golden yellow eyes and ears with tuffs of fur and in the other arm a book of _Fallen Kingdoms_.

The green emerald met with the golden yellow several feet away from each other but neither could take their eyes away from each other. Death the Kid had a feeling this mission would change his and Death City's life forever.

"Hello…"

EnB: Tell me what you think of this new version and if you don't like it after a while I'll put the old chapters back but tell me what you think of this and don't think the chapters are the same as the old ones there's a little plot change up but still same concept

Maka: I was barely in this until the end

EnB: Don't fret I shall write the next chapter you get to show off some of your badass skills and be a bit tsundere ;D

Kid: Please review, follow, and favorite we'll try to update a lot since its summer but EnB doesn't get the laptop often and EnB does not own the book Falling Kingdoms but she highly recommends the book

EnB: Review or I reap your soul… Love Bunny Overlord see you in the next chapter~


	2. Good or Bad?

**Author's notes a place where anime isn't so confusing and KiMa rocks…**

**EnB: HELLOOOOOOOO I'm so glad you guys liked chapter one! Some of you guys liked the original but hopefully this one will come out even better with a bigger plot and maybe a sequel if I finish this by the end of summer possibly hopefully**

**Kid: So EnB why can't we have a normal story?**

**EnB: 'O' I can't believe you just said that or I even heard that *dramatic crying pose* because…this is fan fiction…about…Soul eater *crying dramatic fake tears* …also there's one more thing…I'm…not normal…**

**Kid and Maka: *sweat dropped* Yeah no kidding…**

**EnB: Okay aside from my dramatic awkwardness I'll try finding some music in this intro if only I had good enough software to make my own opening from just a few sketches and some scenes from Soul Eater I could make a Reaper and Witch intro…*sigh* so much work and I don't even get paid … MAKA! PLEASE. DO. THE. DISCLAIMER. ~**

**Maka: 88EvilnBored88 does not own Soul Eater or else there would be more KiMa moments also PM us for story ideas or if you just need help writing ideas and or want some input also check out the polls on EnB's wall and give suggestions and as the story progresses the rating might be bumped up due to some swearing, offensive behavior (possibly),… and sexual scenes…? *blushes***

**EnB: *evil smile* hehe hehe… START THE STORY! **

**Reaper and Witch Re-edited version**

**Chapter 2: Good or Bad?**

The two of them just stared into each other's eyes getting lost with gold and green until Maka snapped out of her trance and brushed it off and glared at the Shinigami and his weapons before her as her floppy bunny ears twitched in suspicion.

Maka was told never to trust suspicious people and these people were definitely suspicious. Especially if Shinigami are involved, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Maka interrogated with a hostile tone. Maka turned her head and gave Blair an unspoken demand of _Go to some place safe_ and the purple kitty nodded with concern and worry in her eyes.

The little purple cat with white tuffs sticking out of its ears went a safe distance away from the house and brought out a little Halloween pumpkin flag and started to wave it around for support. Maka mentally face palmed and focused her attention back to the intruders.

"I could be asking you the same thing, what's a witch doing her in Death City?" Death the Kid spoke trying to figure out what started his trance when seeing the girl's deep emerald green eyes.

"I have my reasons but answer my question how did a Reaper figure out where I lived because if you're here to attempt to reap my soul then I won't go down without a fight." Maka answered stubbornly and crossed her arms over her chest and adjusted her witch's hat so it's secured to her head.

Kid glared back equally menacing and smirked "Challenging a Shinigami? I won't guaranteed the safety of your soul but I shall judge you" Kid warned "Liz, Patty transformed"

Liz looked terrified; if you startled her she would probably scare herself into losing her soul and Patty looked like nothing was wrong and there wasn't a care in a world. Liz nodded quickly and Patty saluted "Hai~ Kid-kun!"

Kid crossed his arms and grabbed the silver guns by the hilt upside down and uncrossed his arms pointing them straight at the petite witch before taking **Death God Martial Art-Stance of "Crime"** Kid shifted his body to the side, his right arm pointed towards the sky and his left arm pointed to the ground while his feet are spread apart.

"Hey Kid what about the mission we were assigned and protect?" Liz asked as her reflection appeared on the silver gun pointed to the ground.

"We'll get to that later right now we need to handle this" Kid replied.

Maka looked utterly confused at the weird position he was making with his body but was prepared. His position was more opened and less defensive. "Answer me this, how did you even get here or find me" Maka questioned.

"I was sent here with important business to find someone" Kid answered and then disappeared and then reappeared in front of Maka with his leg raised above his head and brought a drop kick down on Maka as she brought her wrist up with a jade crystal covered her entire arm using it as a shield against Kid's powerful close combat.

Kid looked at it shocked and confused and when it came down on his leg it hurt like hell as if his leg would shatter against the powerful crystal. Kid moved back when he noticed the jade and winced at the vibrating pain in his left leg and starred in horror at the witch's arm.

"What the hell is that?" Liz shrieked in horror through her resonance and Patty just laughed hysterically "Rock candy!"

"How can you laugh at that" Liz yelled at Patty annoyed and in no time for her antics. "I'm not sure but it hurt like hell!" Kid said as the pain was swelling down hopping on one foot

Maka muttered"**Jade Shard**" and the emerald crystal shattered into a million pieces as if it were broken glass.

Kid gritted his teeth and aimed Liz and Patty from a distance "**Sanzu Fall shot!**" Kid shot three streams of wavelength over at Maka and the ash soil started to create up a lot of dust as he started shooting Maka with precise aim.

"Did we hit her?" Liz questioned cautiously through resonance as the dust started to clear up. Liz spoke too soon and Maka appeared right in front of Kid with an evil smirk and pulled a book that Maka had with her earlier and slammed the book into Kid's forehead before Kid had enough time to react, yelling

"**MAKA CHOP!**"

Kid collapsed before the petite witch holding his head and rubbing the pain out. Coming to his senses Kid stands right back up with an angered expression to the petite witch who was standing in front of him with her arms crossed holding the book she just implanted into his skull.

"What the hell was that?!" Kid yelled uncharacteristically fuming at the girl before him.

"A **Maka-Chop**" Maka replied like it was obvious. Liz sighed and patty broke out into a hysterical laughter and they both transformed out of their weapon forms. Liz glared at the witch still not worth trusting her that and the fear of witches knowing their academy's enemy.

Patty skipped up past Kid's guard and Liz's hostile form. "Patty wait-"Liz called out to protect her sister but was too late and went up to Maka with a big smile and Maka's hostile face softens into a smile as well as the Reaper and the older demon pistol watch in confusion.

"Hi my name is Patty, what's yours?" Patty asked with her arms folded behind her back leaning forward slightly and a big genuine smile on her face.

Maka is slightly suspicious but she let's down her hostile attitude with a friendly one and smiled back holding out a black elbow gloved hand toward the younger demon pistol "My name is Maka, Maka Albarn the bunny witch" Maka answered and Patty was surprised she offered to be civil and handshake someone who used to be a thug on the street and held out her sandy peach colored hand and shook it with Maka's.

"Albarn, would you happen to be the daughter of Death Scythe?" Kid asked recognizing their last names. Maka cringed and made a face of disgust.

"You mean my no good horrible excuse of a Father who's an alcoholic womanizer?"

Kid nodded but was inwardly in shock that his Father's Death scythe's daughter is a witch. _Father has a lot of explaining to do when we head back to the death room._ Kid thought to himself anger that his Father didn't tell him or he would've harmed her without knowing it and Death scythe would have his ass…

"Maka-san," Kid said and Maka looked focusing her attention to Kid. "We we're sent on a mission requested by my Father and your Father to be escorted to the DWMA and would explain everything there but I was not given all the information before coming here" Kid explained and Maka had a slightly shocked but unsure look on her face.

"Wait so your Lord Death's son?" Maka asked and Kid nodded "Yes my name is Death the Kid and these are my sisters Liz and you've already met Patty" Kid said introducing himself and the girls.

"Wow…" Maka said in awe.

"What is it?" Kid asked at to what she was so amazed about.

"So you're little Kiddo-kun Lord Death was talking about? You're a lot older than I thought" Maka said awe struck

"I can't believe…my father used my nickname…" Kid growled _Mental Note: Next time Father uses THAT name one more time so help me!_

After Kid collected himself again Maka just snickered to herself at the reaction he was doing and noticed Patty was doing the same, holding back their laughter and Liz just sighed face palming but still hostile toward Maka thinking she would boil her bones or cast a curse upon her but maybe she was letting those fairytales get to her head.

Maka noticed Blair wasn't here and called out for her "Blair get over here!" the bushes shook and then the purple kitty with golden eyes came prancing back to Maka's side and rubbing against her knee high boots purring and Maka just smiled while Blair jumped high enough and sat on top of Maka's witch's hat pressing down the point with its body.

"So how are we going to get back to the Death room…?" Maka asked unsure of the transportation considering it's dangerous in these woods and getting to the Academy by foot will take all night.

"We'll take Beelzebub" Kid answered holding out his hand and summoning a black skateboard with green paint on the bottom and two shinigami skulls reflecting off each other. "Liz, Patty transform" the girls nodded and Patty struck a silly pose making Maka smile before she transformed along with her sister as guns and landed in Kid's hands as Kid hopped on the skateboard.

Maka felt suspicious of the skateboard not really sure of it when she felt magic coming from the skateboard but decided to but Blair under her hat to protect her from the wind and having her bunny ears get in the way and when she did the tan floppy ears disappeared. Maka nervously stepped onto the skateboard and once she stepped on it she instantly regret it as she and Kid got shot up through the sky and clung to Kid tightly burying her face in the back of his jacket so she won't look down.

Kid was confused on why she was so scared clinging to him for dear life. "Something wrong Maka?" Kid asked and Maka just clung tighter as they rode through the night air toward the DWMA. "I have a fear of heights…" Maka muttered through his coat still clinging for dear life.

Maka then peeked and heard snoring coming from the weapons in Kid's hands and Kid just gave an exasperated sigh at his sisters for falling asleep in weapon form but decided they deserve the rest from a long tiring day.

"Maka we're here you can let go now…" Kid said as they started to land in front of the Academy. Maka peek her head noticing that all the street lights were one and the Academy's skull entrance was lighten as well as the giant candles around the school. Maka looked up at the academy in awe and amazement of how big the school was having her attention everywhere like a child in the candy store. Kid watched and smiled at her child-like innocence as her eyes lit-up with excitement at the academy.

"Oh, we have to go see Lord Death! Come on _Kiddo-kun_" Maka called out and emphasized his nickname making Kid twitch with annoyance and chased after her angrily

"Don't call me Kiddo-kun!" Kid yelled as Maka started to run for the Death room.

**Notes:**

**1. "Jade Shard" is a move I made up for Maka where she can use a jade emerald crystal to protect and defend herself and no it isn't invincible you'll find out when as well anyway I got this idea because it reminded me of Maka's eyes and there was this legend from a certain country that I forgot (I can only remember so much research) where they considered this god a "Jade Rabbit" and I thought that would be a cool move to use**

**2. The reason I took so long was research on what moves Kid-kun knows and Maka-chan knows as well as they're general personality **

**3. Help me think of a song that will go good with this story so I can start sketching my art! **

**4. Characters will be a bit OOC especially Patty and Liz is usually cynical so eh…**

**EnB: *starts singing* Guess I will see you! Through the smoke and flames on the front lines of war~**

**Kid: Um…**

**EnB: And I will stand my build up to the end till we conquer them all!**

**Kid: O_O''' *no comment***

**Maka: -_- ' *Holds up a sign "Please review, follow, favorite and check out our polls as well as other stories"* (Song is This war is ours by Escape the Fate)**


	3. A new enemy

**Authors note a place of forgiving when authors are very lazy…**

**EnB: I will be posting chapter 3 YAY!**

**Maka: About damn time**

**EnB: I'M SORRY! I'm very lazy and TR got upset when I was lazy today TT^TT (Such a hypocrite)**

**Anyway enjoy review, follow, favorite, share, and eat cake and do a waltz!**

Maka and Death the Kid made it into the Academy and walked down various stone halls in silence till the two made it to two large double red doors each with a skull handle. Maka skipped over to the two doors attempting to push or pull them open with no luck.

"Why won't these open" Maka said struggling to open the big red doors in vain. Maka isn't stupid or anything she's actually really smart and studious but right now she's exhausted and drowsy. Anyone would be sleepy especially when three strangers show up late at night to your home attacking and interrogating you without a simple normal conversation starter like "How do you do?" and the warm sleeping cat that's under her hat isn't helping much in this situation actually its making her more drowsy.

Maka glanced over at Kid and he looked perfectly fine, he wasn't drowsy or sleepy. There weren't bags under his eyes his face was more indifferent than anything. "Why aren't you tired? It's 3:00 am and you look wide awake" Maka asked but was interrupted by a sleepy yawn.

"I simply don't need to sleep as much as you do, it's a shinigami thing." Kid replied and Maka would have rolled her eyes if she wasn't ready half awake half asleep. "Well can you open the doors to the Death Room since you would know how" Maka asked and Kid shook his head 'no'

"I would suggest you get some rest before you see my Father since your obviously in no state to stay awake we'll head back to Gallows Manor" Kid said trying not to waver in hesitance. Kid was very reluctant to let a stranger he just met who was also a witch stay in his house till further notice.

A million thoughts were rushing through the bunny witch's head when Kid said she'll be staying at his house and refused to stay under the same roof as that shinigami and decided against it. Maka crossed her arms and put her nose in the air "No I refuse and would like to know why Lord Death decided to send his son to pull me from my home in the middle of the night" Maka said stubbornly and Kid blanched at the demand.

Kid was not in the mood for childish behavior he already has that positioned filled by Patty to give him a headache for that and thought what to do about Maka since Liz and Patty are already unconscious in weapon form sleeping in his pockets and Maka looks like she's struggling to stay awake. Kid gave an exasperated sigh and walked over to the stubborn witch who still had her eyes closed and lifted her up and placed her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes

Maka's eyes snapped open and her faced flushed red with embarrassment and started kicking her legs and arms "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT" Maka yelled trying to keep her hat on top of her head so Blair won't fall or wake up to see this and struggling to squirm out of the shinigami grip on her waist

"Because you need to sleep and it's late at night so quit being stubborn and will you not scream in my ear." Kid replied struggling to hold her up without getting kicked in the face then realized he's not holding her symmetrically, there's too much pressure on the right instead of the left so it's not balanced. Kid grabbed Maka's waist and tried to move the squirming petite bridal style so she won't strangle him when he's not looking.

Kid was kind of paranoid about this girl…

Maka kept kicking her legs and Kid just held her closer to his chest. Unfortunately he was much stronger than she was and had to give up eventually or she would just wear herself out. Maka sighed out and just laid her head on his shoulder and sighed out a bit dramatically for her liking.

Kid felt his face heat up as they walked down the corridors. Kid kept his vision straight so he wouldn't get lost in the labyrinth of halls. Maka had her head threw back in Kid's arms and stared up at the ceiling drowsily and oddly felt safe in Kid's arms.

Maka felt a draft of cold air and figured they were outside already as the shoes tapped on the stone pavement.

The streets of Death City were illuminated by streetlights as they walked down an empty part of the city. Maka swore she heard something that sounded squishy (you know like the cross between squeaky and splashy kind of sound.) down one of the alley ways of the empty street they were walking down.

Kid stopped his stride and looked down at Maka mouthing silently "do you hear it too?" and nodded. Kid put Maka down and pointed a finger at her "Don't move from this spot" Kid whispered and pulled out the sleeping pistols. They still work whether unconscious or not and they sleep like the dead so waking them from their slumber would be hard to do.

Kid cautiously walked into the alley way with both pistols in his hands prepared to strike. Kid felt a tap on his shoulder and whirled around to be faced with the girl he specifically told NOT to follow. Her hand was glowing in a green flame.

Kid whispered yelled at the witch "I told you to stay where I left you!"

Maka responded in the same tone "I never agreed to that and if your fighting so am I so quit being stubborn!" she said mocking his exact words he said to her.

There was a gurgling noise further down the alley way which Kid turned his attention to and knew it was inevitable to argue with someone just as stubborn as he is. Just gets you nowhere. Maka muttered a spell and turned her other arm into an emerald crystal and the other hand held a green flame to see.

Maka followed behind Kid as much as she enjoyed being leader she couldn't right now and just went with it as they got closer to the gurgling noise and Kid could see narrowed glowing white pupil less eyes and a shapeless form as it started to boil.

Kid thought it looked like living ink in a gross glossy form it started to bubble and grow. Kid's eyes widened when he realized what was going to happen next. He turned and saw a confused look on Maka's face as the green flame made her features beautiful.

Kid jumped and tackled Maka to the floor yelling "SHIT IT'S A BOMB" and Maka just squeaked at the abrupt action and was face with brilliant golden cinnamon eyes staring down at her before moments later it exploded into smoke and chunks of goop on the two of them. They both quickly got up off each other. There was no time to be embarrassed by their actions as another ink thing started to come after them and they ran out onto the stone paved streets coughing to prevent the smoke from getting into their lungs as the smell of the horrible black goop stuck to their clothing but Kid faced it the most protecting Maka.

Once they reached the streets the both of them tried to get the horrible goop off of them. Kid twirled the M9s on his indexed fingers removing most of the goop from his hands and off the Thompsons. Most unsurprising thing to Kid: The Thompsons were still snoring peacefully.

Maka got this icky squishy feeling on her skin and clothes from the horrid smelling goop that clung to her body and tried flapping her hands to get the sticky stuff off her as well as kicking her legs. Blair yawned and Maka felt her hat move up as Blair rubbed her golden eye with her paw to get the sleep out of it. "Nyaaa Morning already?" Blair said drowsily.

"NO BAKA SOME INK MONSTER BLEW UP ON US" Maka said no longer drowsy or sleepy.

"No time to argue. It has friends with is." Kid said interrupting the soon-to-be fight between the two.

"Well then you two have _fun _I'm going back to a cat nap." Blair said emphasizing fun suggestively before jumping off Maka's head along with the witch's hat and going on the sidelines somewhere and curling up under the hat.

Maka couldn't help but blush at this statement and snapped back "Whatever! I'm not carrying you home!"

"Maka focus!" Kid yelled and Maka turned her attention back to Kid who was focusing his attention at the alley way as the smoke started to clear up. Maka focused on a spell and the emerald shards came back to her hand. Maka stepped a bit closer to the alley way before Kid could stop her.

The black ink monster with glowing white eyes pounced at Maka and Kid was about to jump in to protect her but she beat him to it when the green emerald shards crystallized into a green diamond which made Kid stare in awe and shock as he could see Maka through the slightly transparent crystal with the ink thing stuck to it trying to find a way in since it seemed way more interested in Maka than Kid for reasons unknown.

"Kid…" Maka shouted as her voice sounded technological through the crystal as if speaking through a phone. Kid focused on Maka "What Maka?" He asked.

"Shoot me" Maka said which made Kid flinch at the favor. "W-What?!" Kid asked again making sure he heard that right through the crystal.

"Okay I'll ask again SHOOT. ME." Maka said slowly as if talking to a stupid person.

"Quick question WHY? I'm supposed to be protecting you?!" Kid yelled.

"Whatever just do it since you can't break this and I need you to shoot this ink thing since I can't use my other spells so I'll ask you again SHOOT ME?" Maka said impatiently while trying to keep the crystal surrounding her as the ink slime kept trying to pound its way through the emerald. Kid sighed and knew he had to wake up the Thompsons.

"Patty wake up there's a 24 hour cake shop" Kid said sighing as the left side of Kid's hand started to rumble and through resonance screamed "CAKE! I WANT A PINK POUND CAKE WITH VANILLA FROSTING AND SMOTHERED IN CHERRIES!"

"Help me wake up your sister and we'll have cake tomorrow" Kid said knowingly.

Patty mustered up her best scary voice and screamed through their three way resonance to the sleeping Liz "LIZ WAKE UP OR THE GHOSTS ARE GOING TO GOBBLE YOU UP NOM NOM NOM BOOGA BOOGA BOOOO"

Kid's right hand seemed to rumble, awake screaming "DON'T EAT ME I'M NOT TASTY!"

Liz was awake realizing she was still in weapon form and was on the brink of tears and nothing paranormal. "PATTY WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Liz cried.

"Kid-kun promised me a cake to wake you up" Patty answered happily. "Remember Kid smothered in cherries with cherry sauce and chocolate syrup!"

"DEATH THE KID!" Liz yelled like an upset mother before she could lecture him and put him in time out corner Kid interrupted.

"Listen our assignment is endangering of failing so resonate and use Death Canon already" Kid said quickly and the two girls agreed.

Maka was struggling to keep her crystallized shield up as she became exhausted and wouldn't hold out much longer. "HURRY UP I CAN'T LAST MUCH LONGER" Maka yelled worried.

Liz and Patty's M9 forms changed into silver canons on each of Kid's arms as their souls started to expand greatly and energy started to build up in the canons. After everything was ready to fire Patty gave her O.K. sign and Kid aimed the target at Maka who was struggling to keep up her emerald shield.

In a dark grim reaper voice Kid fired saying "Death Canon!" blasting two pink rays at the fired and shined brightly in a rainbow shined in a one mile radius brightly as Kid used his arm to protect his sensitive brightness as the light died down he saw the shield still intact and the dark ink monster gone. He was about to walk over to Maka when the diamond shattered into tiny shards of a shining emerald rainbow like glass.

Maka passed out as was about to collapse to the concrete street but Kid threw the Thompsons behind him and ran quickly towards the exhausted and unconscious girl that fell into his arms. His suit was dirtied and still had some of the disgusting goop but Maka's clothes were cinched and slightly burnt from using too much magic plus the death canon twice.

The girls were transformed into their regular form as they watch the scene go down between the two of them. Liz had a small smile and Patty looked in awe.

Kid felt like it was his fault for her unconscious and disheveled state knowing she was limited on magic for fighting two battles. Kid looked at all the soot and cinched clothing and skin and felt guilty. He picked her up and placed her form on her back since it's the easiest way to hold the girls in weapon form and not drop Maka.

_Damn this is all my fault. We'll go to see Father at the Death room in the morning when she's all patched up with more symmetrical clothes. _Kid thought to himself as he adjusted the bunny witch on his back and turned towards the sisters who had very smug looks on their faces.

_I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I? _Kid asked himself as he walked over to the two girls calmly not showing any emotion or blush even though he could clearly feel it coming especially since the bunny witch's head was on his shoulder breathing softly in his ear making him shiver.

An idea of calling his father through a mirror or a spell and wanted to face palm. "Girl's could you hold her I need to call my father and tell him we'll go to the death room tomorrow morning around school time." Kid said as Patty snatched Maka from Kid's grasp and played with her unconscious form as if been given a new toy as Patty tangoed with the unconscious bunny witch while giggling. Liz kept a close eye on the two to make sure Patty didn't hurt the unconscious girl as she got twirled around.

Kid made a few hand motions and a glowing purple shinigami skull was shown on the concrete floor and symbols bordering around it as a hollow gram of Lord Death in his Shinigami mask and jagged robe appeared in front of Kid with his hands stuffed in his pocket.

"HEY HEY HEY KIDDO-CHAN~ Thanks for calling!" Lord Death said enthusiastically in his cartoonish voice. "How'd the mission go?"

"Father, why didn't you tell me Maka was a witch before sending me on the mission?" Kid asked directly.

There was a moment of silence until Lord Death's box fingers came out of his robe and gestured outward "Whoops must of slipped my mind" he said before knocking his fist lightly on his head "The old noggin isn't as good as it used to be" Lord Death said comically making Kid to rub his temples to prevent an oncoming headache.

"Well how'd protecting Maka-chan go~?" Lord Death asked taking in his son's disheveled appearance and the war zone back ground it must of went fairly well.

"See that's what I was calling about Father, we were attacked by ink monsters that seem to be targeting Maka and after our last fight- "There was silence when in the background Patty was singing and tangoing with the unconscious girl.

"DUN DUN DUN DA DUN DUN DUN DA DA DUN DUN!" Patty sung while holding the unconscious Maka and twirling her behind Kid who now had a headache. "ARIBA!" Patty yelled before Patty started to drag/dance away from Lord Death's vision.

Kid was speechless for words "….um…" but was cut off by a Liz running in the background behind Kid yelling "WAIT UP PATTY THIS ISN'T DANCE CLASS!" and away from Lord Death's vision from what he could see.

"…" Kid didn't say anything as he watched his father pull out a mandolin and played a quick cord "Ole!" Where he had the mandolin? Why he even owned a mandolin?! That remains a mystery to Death the Kid.

"Father this is no time to be childish. We were attack by ink like creatures that seemed to self destruct and regenerate unless fully destroyed. For some reason they targeted Maka for reasons unknown to me so I would like some answers about Maka and the reason for her protection."

"You want to know about Maka?" Lord Death asked tilting his head to the left.

"Yes" Kid answered

"Then why don't you just ask her yourself she's right there you know" Lord Death said gesturing a large box hand.

"Father she went unconscious after the long fight and used too much magic." Kid answered.

"So you left her with your weapon partners…?" Lord Death questioned. Lord Death likes how they look after his son but they can be a bit "enthusiastically violent" is how he would put it.

"And the reason why for the mission and her protection under the Shibusen…?" Lord Death said reciting Kid's question.

"Yes that's what I just said Father." Kid said pointing it out.

"Well too bad I'm not going to tell you until Maka-chan gives the A-OK" Lord Death said making a 'o' with his box like fingers officially annoyed by his Father and the concern of his most "enthusiastic" of his weapons breaking the girl he's supposed to be protecting.

"Father it's a long night and I still need to patch up Maka's wounds from fighting, we'll come by the death room in the morning" Kid said.

"Take your time it was a long mission and I'll have Stein look into the "ink monster" to have more information on it. Anyway try to get some rest and that means you too Kid. You may have the abilities of a Shinigami but you can't overwork yourself especially at such a young age." Lord Death said warning Kid.

"Understood Father" Kid said not denying his abuse of his highly advance abilities as a shinigami like reading in the dark and staying up for four days straight without a simple 30 minute nap. (A/N: MAN I WISH I COULD READ IN THE DARK! THAT WOULD BE THE BEST THING EVER!)

The hologram cleared into the endless darkness of the street. Kid turned his attention to the dancing Patty and the concerned motherly Liz. Kid stride over to Patty and lifted Maka out of the younger demon pistols grasp.

"HEY! I was just about to waltz with Maka!" Patty said pouting but was ruined by a loud open mouth yawn.

"Kid can we go home? I'm tired and my limbs are killing me" Liz whined stretching her back to emphasize her point of her exhaustion as she popped her back several times.

Kid held the sleeping bunny witch in his arms bridal style and turned towards Liz "Yeah we can go home but you have to help me patch up Maka" Kid said.

Liz was about to whine why but then understood. Kid's a boy and Maka's a girl and bandages required lack of clothing to reach the wound and heal properly. Liz huffed "Fine…"

"YAY MAKA-CHAN IS GOING TO LIVE WITH US! HOORAY~" Patty cheered laughing.

"Patty we don't know that it's up to Maka not us and with the whole natural enemies thing it'll be hard for those two NOT to kill each other" Liz said pointing her thumb to her meister who was currently holding the bunny witch to his chest with a confused look as to why Liz was pointing at him not really paying attention.

"I don't know about that big sis… Kid-kun looked like he was about to cry after seeing Maka-chan pass out…" Patty said matter-of-factly.

"Well that is true… Who knew Kid could be such a romantic." Liz said.

"You know I'm right here right?" Kid said from behind the two watching them talk about him like he wasn't here.

"We know!" Patty said knowingly with enthusiasm. "Let's go home and you owe me a cake Kid-kun!" Patty added.

"I know, I know but let's get some sleep first its way past your twos bed times." Kid said summoning Beelzebub with his free hand.

Kid adjusted Maka's position so he doesn't drop her yet can catch the two Thompson pistols and put them in his pocket.

"Liz Patty transform." Kid said trying to balance the petite and the two nodded and transformed with a glowing bright pink before they ended up silver M9 pistols in Kid's hands. Kid quickly placed them in his dress pants pockets.

Kid slid his now free hand under Maka's knees while the other one supported her back as he easily picked up the petite in his arms.

Kid stepped onto Beelzebub and fortunately about Maka's unconscious form was she didn't flip out over heights even if the tight hugs to Kid did feel nice and warm feeling to him.

The group headed back to the gallows mansion but the only thing that slipped Death the Kid's mind…They forgot Blair.

A golden cat eye peeked out under the hat and yawned loudly. "NYAAAAA Maka-chan can we go…" Blair looked around confused as she remembered falling asleep when they were fighting those ink monsters and an upset Maka. Blair looked around and was under a street light on the side walk with black ink and shards all over the area.

"Maka…Kid…Liz…Patty…?" After a moment of silence she sighed "Poo…they left me…karma thou a heartless bitch…" As she got up and stretched before walking around the empty streets of Death City finding somewhere safe to sleep.

Lines

**I UPDATED THERE I HAVE GRANTED YOUR WISH TR AND I'M EXHAUSTED! I'M GLAD IT WAS TOONAMI NIGHT! **

**BOOM THE MAGIC OF EnB ENJOY MY LONG PROCRASTINSTED STORY CHAPTER I'M EXHAUSTED AND PLEASE REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW SHARE AND I'M JUST GOING TO DIE A LITTLE INSIDE ON THE COUCH I REALLY NEED TO GET PAID FOR MY STORIES!**

**Check out my other stories on my profile and my new story Reaper and Witch. I will also be posting doll in a bit. **

**Love you my Lovely bunnies from your soon to be overlord EnB!**


End file.
